Those who knew first
by Soulless Traveler
Summary: They were the ones who found out first. The ones who had been ready. The ones who knew how to fight and when to run away.


Those Who Knew First

James, Randy, Porter: 42 (  
Retired Marines)  
James: US marshal.  
Randy: FBI.  
Porter: owns hunting store in Blackwell)  
Nathan: 15 (student)  
Rachel: 29 (house wife, engineer)  
Wendell: 2 months  
Clary: 40 (FBI hacker)  
Sarah: 23 (airforce)

**Bottom for Notes. Also. This is just a rough. I Wanna see how you guys like it. All Original Characters. Will eventually meet Walking Dead gang. I wanted a story where someone didn't wake up until after the breaking out of the virus. I will write more about the beginnings later if you want. **

**Takes place in Texas. Dallas to be exact. **

That damnable dog. He could hear the bark resonate within his head. His stomach heated and it made him grind his teeth. That's how much he hated the neighbors dog. It barked in the middle of the night. It barked in the morning. It barked midday. It barked in the afternoon. It barked, it barked, it barked. That's why when there was a whimper and the sound cut off he opened the window shutters even if it was 4 in the morning. He hated that dog but he wasn't cruel enough not to check.  
The street lights barely light up some parts of the street but his dark room made it easy to see outside. What he saw sickened him. A man was kneeled over Champion. There was no mistaking what was happening. He immediately got his phone and covered it with his hand when it lit up the room. He checked outside to see that he hadn't attracted attention and closed the shutters, before dialing a very well known number.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
"A man is eating a dog!" He almost yelled in a whisper.  
"Pardon me?" The woman in the other line sounded surprised and he wanted to shake her. Get your act together woman!  
"A. Man. Is. Eating. A dog".  
He quickly gave his address and name when asked and then hung up. He opened the shutters again and yep. The man was still there. He put up a status on twitter about it and silenced it when it chimed. He moved quickly and got off his bed to go get his parents. He felt that if he watched again he might throw up.  
"Rachel wake up!" He leaned back when his step mother woke up with a gasp and then looked at him with annoyance. "Is it 6 already?"  
"What? No. I mean. No dad! Don't turn on the lamp!" He added quickly when his dad woke up to move his hand towards the side table. The man dropped his hand and turned to him when he noticed the panicked voice.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I heard Champion barking again and then he stopped. Which was weird! So I opened my widow and I saw a man eating him!" He let out in a rush.  
His dad and mom both got up and they followed him to his room.  
"If this is a prank Nathan, I swear..."  
He opened the shutters and the man was still there. Both his parents gasped and pulled him away.  
"Call the police James!" His mom added after a quiet incredulous moment.  
"I already did that Mom!" Surely enough the quiet street soon lit up through the shutters with car lights. The man's head raised like an animal, snap quick and Mr Rirch opened his door with a screech to save his dog. What followed was the stuff of nightmares. The man rushed towards his neighbor and downed him. The police ran out of the car and shot the crazy man and shot him again when he didn't stop. The lights in the neighborhood started turning on at the sound of gunshots and a few people peeked through their windows. The dogs barked loudly all over and didn't seem to be stoping. Then the police had to shoot down Mr. Rirch when the man ran toward them. His father belatedly smacked a hand over Nathan's eyes and held him back towards his chest as if to protect him.  
'Rachel go get Wendell" his father said when he heard a whimper from the other room. He heard his mother move and leave.  
Nathan pulled his father's hand away and turned to hug him strongly.

It wasn't until he was holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand that he remembered to check his buzzing phone. His mother was tending to the baby who was fussing still. His father was outside talking to the police.  
His phone alerts had been going off for the last 15 minutes. More than 300 alerts on his status. What was more alerting were the MSGs that it was happening in other places too. Was it a prank? He saw words like zombies and undead and shuddered. It wasn't very funny now that he had seen it. He turned on the TV to the news channel that he never watched and swallowed. It was on the news too. His mother was also raptly watching it and saw the footage of a man jumping another. There was some helicopter images of a burning town somewhere and a police fighting an man who looked feral. It was in India though.  
"We advise everyone to stay indoors. Weird attacks have been happening all over the country. One happened a few minutes ago in Dallas, TX. Ector talk to me. What's going on?"  
His father slammed the door open and ran in the house.  
"There are more of those feral men coming. The police are getting more alerts from all over. Uncle Randy called me, he's getting out of here. We are too" he said shakily before grabbing the baby and putting him on the car seat.  
"James!? What's going on?"  
His father ran a hand through his hair. It was hard. The dogs were still barking making his hair rise up with goosebumps.  
"They're attacking people. Calling them Zombies. They think someone finally weaponized some kind of virus. No time. Go gather things for a few weeks. We're meeting Randy on Madeline Street in an hour. The government is trying to keep it quiet, hoping to end it before people panic. He doesn't think so, and neither do I" he ran to the garage and came back with their bags. The exercising equipment had been dumped. Nathan shakily grabbed his and ran to his room when his father said to. His mother was being pulled towards the room. He heard them talk though.  
"-tell you later. I need to get more things! 3 pants. Rest is shirts. Grab durable. I'll get the coats and shoes. If you can wear it put on".  
Nathan quickly started grabbing what he had heard his father do. He even dug in the dirty laundry for one of his best pair of jeans. They hadn't even been dirty he thought guiltily, only a drop of soda on the leg. He grabbed his polo shirts and threw them in before grabbing long sleeved ones on the back. It hadn't even been cold, but he could always take off the sleeves. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a trash bag before dumping all their toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, and his mother's...things in it. He grabbed the clean towels in his arms and went to the kitchen for a clean bag. His father was busily dumping all kinds of food in big containers. His father smiled shakily went he came in, ignoring the ringing phone. Nathan came in and silenced it to a buzz and his father's shoulders relaxed a bit.  
"Thank you. They want me to come in"  
Nathan pushed his hair back and grabbed a bag from the ones thrown on the floor ready to use.  
"Are you?"  
His father's hands tightened and shook his head. "No. You and your brother are my priority. Your mom too".  
His father glanced towards his blue jacket and then continued to get food.  
"Don't forget the can opener dad. I'm going to grab Wendell's diapers". He went to the garage and dumped the bathroom stuff with the rest of the things his father had packed. He pulled the attic door and climbed up. His father had already sacked it for camping gear. He grabbed the packets of diapers his mother had bought on a discount day and let them fall on the floor. He climbed up further back and grabbed the fishing gear. Before coming down. His father was attaching the roll of fence wire to the top of the ford and he quickly jumped down the last steps of the ladder to help. His mother came in with the bags, somehow managing to carry his too. She fixed him and worriedly looked at the space that was left along with the diapers. "What else do we need?"  
"Nathan already grabbed the diapers. Get whatever else you need for Wendell. Grab medicine, candles, lighters, flashlights, and batteries"  
His father pulled the straps hard and the boy could hear the metal scratching the car. Nathan ran back in when he heard his brother cry and told his mom to stay and help his dad.  
Wendell was strapped in his car seat and he grabbed it before going to his room to grab more things. He turned on his TV and played a Nexflix silly cartoon to entertain the little baby, and left the seat on the bed. He grabbed his school backpack and dumped the things on the table. He put the notebook back in with his pencil bag and then went to different drawers pulling things. His DS, phone charger, portable battery, a Bluetooth speaker went too. His first aid things after running to the hallway closet, two books and then opened the picture frames and stuck the pictures in another before putting it in too. He ran back to his closet for his boots and put them on after taking his running shoes off. He grabbed all his socks too when he remembered and then closed his overflowing backpack.  
"We're leaving. Are you ready?" His father grabbed Wendell and turned off the TV. Nathan looked around his room and then nodded. James squeezed his shoulder and then walked out, the dark haired boy following. They had done this before when his father had to be relocated in a rush when his case took a dump for the worse. It wasn't as nerve wracking as the first time.  
The house looked like a bomb had gone off. The drawers and cabinets were open and things were all on the floor. The city alarms went off just as the power seemed to go very low and then up. His father ran to the garage and he followed.  
They were able to open the garage door just as the power went off again. It didn't come back. The lights on the street were still on though, flickering. James saw the equipment he had dumped and grabbed the arm guards and helmets before climbing in.  
Some people were out on their yards and signaled to James knowing he was a Marshal. He opened the window and Mr. Travis, the other neighbor came forward.  
"Terrible isn't? What happened to Mr Rirch and his dog"  
Nathan was squeezed in the passager seat and saw the face his father made.  
"Listen Sam. There are attacks going all over the place. Not just here. It's some kind of virus that's spreading. Soon more of those attacks will overrun the place. They think they can stop it but I think it's too late. I heard that the West Coast was already falling. Board up your house or get out here. I'm leaving"  
"You're joking" the man looked highly incredulous. But then glanced up. He saw the wire.  
"I'm not". The alarms of the city were still on and the man paled.  
"I trust you James. I seriously hope you're not messing with me"  
"I'm not. See you around Sam. Tell the others"  
The next street still had electricity. His father stopped by a walmart which was mostly empty due to the time and handed the keys and a hunting knife to Rachel.  
"Stay in the car. Make some space for more things" his mom nodded and when Nathan excited she locked the doors.  
They grabbed two carts and went to the batteries first. Dumping all of them.  
"Nathan. Go get food for your brother, clothes, and anything else useful. Then get all the canned food you can. Meet me back here in 10 minutes"  
The dark haired boy hurried to the back and quickly found the section. He stopped and breathed out when he saw everything there was. His brother would have grown among all these things. 20 different flavors of Gerber and juices. Now his father seemed to think it wouldn't be so. He grabbed a colorful lion that squeaked and left after grabbing everything that he thought was needed. What would happen to all the little babies?  
On his way back he grabbed a shirt that he liked and snacks along the way. His father was already waiting for him with his cart filled with more gear and medicine.  
The man at the counter gave them a queer look "I thought about going home. But it's safer here ain't? is the tornado heading this way?"  
"Tornado?" Nathan asked the man that was quickly scanning everything, while his dad put everything back in the carts.  
"You know, the city alarms going off. 'Stay in'. All that Drabble...isn't this why you need all this?"  
James sighted before looking at the man in the eye "it's not a tornado. It's much worse. Someone weaponized a virus and it's coming all over the states. Board up your house or skip town"  
The man laughed "you're not for real man, are you? I think I'll stay right here"  
Nathan would have blushed at the look if he hadn't seen Mr Rirch and Champion die.  
His father used his card to pay the large amount of money and left. The man was chuckling behind them shaking his head.  
"He didn't believe us"  
His father waved to Rachel and she moved closer to the entrance and helped them pack the rest.  
"We'll just about make it. Uncle called me. They saw an attack on Bering street. It was stopped but this is the second one in 1 hour. It won't be long until they can't stop them anymore. Aunt Clary and Sarah are with him"  
"Where are we going?" His mother asked worriedly.  
"To the cabins i think, it's the safest place we can find this quickly"  
It didn't take long to arrive at the street. In the corner was Randy's van parked waiting. James came to a stop beside him and they rolled down the windows.  
"James, Nathan, Rachel" he said each with a nod "we need to leave now. They weren't able to contain it. The damn thing happened too fast. There have been 10 attacks announced in Texas and they are growing as more get infected. We ride fast and hard. The abandoned missile base in Blackwell might hold us off for a while. Old man Porter said he'll open the doors for us"  
It wasn't until they were 30 minutes outside the city an explosion was heard. The police officers had been outfitted by the roads and a few army cars had been spotted. The radio had been  
transmitting the news already for 10 minutes of the outbreak. 'Take shelter' was heard constantly. 'Rabies virus' was heard too even though they didn't know what was going on either. Some were talking about how it would soon be stopped. Others joked.  
"Nathan, call your uncle and put him on speaker"  
He did as his father bided quickly and soon it was ringing.  
"James?"  
"What's the word Randy?"  
"It's bad. It started off in Columbus Georgia from an infected one from Mumbai. That's were they think the attack originated from...India"  
James breathed for a second "is that what you think?"  
"No. Definitely North Korea. It smells like that bastard's work. Azarov"  
The name was spit out like it had been raw lava. Even the name was frightening.  
"Azarov was out? Why didn't you tell me!?" James slammed his hands on the wheel before breathing out harshly.  
"You know I couldn't. You left the force James. I would have told you if I thought you were in danger"  
"Damn it Randy! Nathan saw an attack right outside his window. How much danger did you want? We had to leave the house in the middle of the night"  
"You think this is bad!? I just got word up from Georgia. Columbus is fighting a full break already. They weren't able to contain it. Roger was out there fighting and he hasn't called"  
The rage immediately left James "I'm sorry Randy. He's a fighter...but he is your son and he is smart. He knows when to run for cover"  
"He is also foolishly brave, but for the sake of his mother I hope so. Alright. We're stopping at the next station for gas"  
The station was almost empty when they got there. It was still dark out though and the traffic was slow. Nathan turned around when his father got out. His step mom was holding the baby in her arms and Wendell was watching her.  
"I'm worried for Wendell"  
His mother smiled shakily at him  
"He has you and your father to look out for him"  
Nathan smiled back but sighted "father was 17 when he entered the marines wasn't he? I'm 15 and I feel like a child. I should be braver shouldn't i?" He added at the end almost shyly. His mother reached up to palm his cheek.  
"You are more brave than I would wish you to be, and that makes me so proud of you" she dropped her hand "Your father didn't want his life for you. And you know he is like a peacock when he shows you off. You're more than he ever dared wish for, never forget that Nathan"  
He reclined back into his seat when his father came in the car again.  
"Not long till we get to the base. Once we get there we're unloading everything. You and Nathan will take everything down to the storage. Randy and I will be leaving again for more provisions. We'll take as many trips as we can"  
No one said anything else for the entire ride. He didn't want to push his father for questions when he seemed so out of depth. Nathan wanted to desperately ask who Azarov was though. The radio people had grown more frantic. The information had started spreading finally. Stay in. Board your house. Gather food and water.  
The world was coming slowly to a stop. Nathan wondered what would happen to all the other people who didn't have a place or were sick. The homeless, the elders, the disabled, the babies...countless people. He tried to put it out of his mind when he got nauseous. His father seemed to know what he was thinking and put a hand on his shoulder.  
It wasn't long until they made it to the base. It had taken longer to get there from Dallas due to taking smaller roads, but not much. It was far away from the small town of Blackwell and dark even though it was 8 and a half in the morning. A man on a big truck was waiting outside a basic looking building. They went all the way in and the man hurried to close the doors after the cars.  
Everyone started getting out and Rachel moved with Aunt clary and Sarah off to the side to hug.  
The man started hugging and patting each others backs, and Nathan stood off to the side awkwardly until he was introduced. Sarah came over and hugged him strongly, followed by a much gentler Clary. Porter, to his annoyance rubbed Nathan's hair proclaiming him James jr. The man wasn't old like Randy had let them believe.  
The base was 1 floor only, though underground it was supposd to be much bigger. There was 2 glass windows on each of the 4 sides with metal doors for closing. The entrance to the underground was a big metal door and then stairs leading down.  
"We have to go now. Don't open the door for anyone Sarah. Start unloading the things Nathan"  
Sarah, his sort of cousin, grabbed a sleeping Wendell's car seat and put it by her. She was carrying a riffle and binoculars. The glass showed that it was getting steadily brighter. Clary, rachel, and Nathan started unpacking as soon as the men left in Porter's truck.  
They left everything in the first floor they hit in separate piles.  
"Who do you think Azarov is Clary?"  
The older woman paused and even Sarah turned around to stare.  
"I have only heard his name once, and it wasn't for me to know. Given the situation I would say he's a terrorist working with biological weapons"  
Sarah turned to the window again and continued her silent watch.  
"It worries me. We both know they are fighters. For them to go into hiding..." Nathan reached out a hand towards his mom and squeezed it. He had been thinking the same thing. They couldn't hide forever on the base.  
"Let's hurry and take everything down before they get here"

-16 hrs after outbreak: 4:00 PM-  
They were all sitting at the dinner table surrounded by things belonging to everyone. They had already been given quarters but it hadn't been enough time to clean up.  
"We got a call from Roger" Clary's shoulders dropped their tension and let out a breath. "He's traveling to Washington"  
"Thank God" Rachel added a  
"It's bad news for the country though. They lost the fight in Columbus. That means the virus is not being controlled" Porter said with a frown.  
"What exactly is it?" Sarah asked  
"When we were in the marines our unit was tasked with tracking down a terrorist named Azarov, we think he is behind all this" Randy started "very smart and very cunning. He was a scientist from Russia. He wanted to save the world by killing the people off. He worked to make viruses that didn't have a cure by mutating others"  
"He escaped 5 years ago" James added with a clenched jaw. Nathan's eyes switched in between his dad and Randy. "Roger snatched a...sample. Taking it up to a lab. He doesn't have much hope on it. Ferals need to be shot in the head to stop them. The people he saw die from wounds would wake up and attack everyone they could with no fear and no pain. Even those who hadn't been bitten woke up"  
"It's airborne then?" Sarah asked with a frown.  
"Seems so. That means that we could be infected already"  
Nathan shuddered and felt the need to scratch at his skin. Everyone looked as disturbed and he felt.  
"That means that no matter how many they shoot down, the next one to die would infect more and so on" they dark haired boy mused and Rachel turned a panicked look at him and James.  
"Is that true James?"  
"Nathan is right. Our only hope is that they are able to find a cure or a way for people to stay dead"  
Nathan looked down at his lap. It sounded impossible.  
The dark haired boy grabbed Wendell when his mother and Clary got up to serve them food. Thankfully the kitchen was fully stocked before they had come and now they had more. There was a working gas stove and electricity. The water on the lower levels could flood the entire thing if they ever opened the doors to the spring.  
"The people in the town? What about them?" Nathan's lips tightened. He didn't want to ask the question.  
"Small town but it's Texas so everyone owns some kind of weapon, mostly for hunting. We handed out what we could from the shop too. Talked to everyone. They're making a fence around the town. They are worried about food of course. Some left already"  
Nathan nodded. They couldn't bring everyone into the base. It would be suicide. He thought about the people in town and the people of his neighborhood and shuddered when he thought of them as champion.  
"The generator should last us about 3 years with constant use, and that's without repairs" his father put an arm around Rachel and drew her in close "and this lovely lady can fix anything"  
Nathan chuckled knowingly.  
They all turned when the radio beeped.  
"This is Roger. Anyone there? Come in Base"  
Porter got up and moved to the receiver.  
"Roger" he said relieved "We are all set up on the base. How are you?"  
"Hello dad, we're fine. We made it to the lab in Washington, keeping in contact with all other labs for news. India has been overrun completely already. Their forces are down" everyone was still, a whole country? "The attacks in the United States have been increasing. All states now have reports of people going feral. Dr Travis is here, he thinks Azarov is behind the attack"  
Porter hissed "that's what we thought too. Any word on him?"  
"He was last seen in North Korea like you said. No word on him now, easy to hide in all this panic"  
"What does North Korea say?"  
"They are under attack too. Everyone is. They raided his last lab- dad I have to go. Someone is coming-"  
The radio signal dropped and everyone avoided eye contact. Wendell was snuggled into Nathan's arms sleeping and smiling every few seconds. The ignorance of the young.

-7 months later-  
Nathan went inside his room and locked it. Sarah was sitting on the bed reading a book to Wendell. He recognized Narnia right away. One of the three books he had brought from home. Sarah looked up and grimaced.  
"Noisy?"  
Nathan sat beside then dropped his head to her lap and bringing her hand up to his forehead. It was cold enough to feel refreshing.  
"Yes and I'm worried. The food won't last many more months with this much people. It wasn't supposed to be like this"  
Sarah moved her hand up to rub his head and sighed. Nathan hugged his brother when the baby came to snuggle beside him.  
"They were outside our doors begging us to let them in. It wasn't like we could turn them away. Even you agreed to it"  
Nathan nodded "I know. But compared to the 5 years we were worried about...I know"  
"Wendell will be alright"  
Nathan froze and then hugged his brother tighter.  
"I worry constantly for him. Before when it was a few of us...we knew what we had to do if anyone was infected. Now, with all these people, it's impossible to keep order. The Raiders have been bringing Ferals back- yeah on accident I know. But what will happen if we are overrun? The door will remain closed but we will starve"  
Sarah only continued to pat his head soothingly. She shared the same fears. Blackwell had been overrun by people looking for safety. It had only brought ruin. The people that had survived had escaped to the base. Porter, Randy, and James had kept peace by forcing strict rules. The Nadir building (the actual top base they had arrived at) was under guard 24/7 by Hunters, Raiders were deployed to gather food and supplies as soon as the last group to go came back, the meals were taken together and were restricted by calories, and training was mandatory 4 times a week. Of course there were many that did not like the rules, those were free to leave anytime. The rule that hadn't lasted much was that the Raiders were not allowed to bring people back, since there had been additions to the base, like Richie and his mom. Now they had over 150 people living peacefully at Zenith (their underground base). Or almost.  
"How did Richie do?" Nathan asked Sarah, who actually grinned. The 12 year old's mother had and still was angry that her son was ready to move to combat training with Ferals. The boy had knack for the bow though, and wanted to train under stress, mostly because he wanted to impress Porter. The old man had saved him and his mother during a raid to a Walmart and was forever to be his hero.  
"He almost wet his pants. But the kid snapped out of it and took down six"  
Nathan moved to sit "no way" he said raising his eyebrows.  
Sarah grinned nodding "yes way"  
The base to train against Ferals was outside the Nadir building, right beside it so that the Hunters could keep a lookout on it and kill any Ferals the trainees couldn't get. It was a circle with cages around it. Only 3 trainees at a time were allowed. At first only one feral was released several times to calm the nerves. Then it was increased until Eventually 4 were released at a time. For a 12 year old to kill that many, it was impressive. Of course, when you were really attacked with no safety net was a different story.  
"He's doing rounds with Randy down here now. The kid deserves it"  
Nathan started playing with his brother and nodded "that he does"  
"How's your work with Rachel going?"  
"She finally gave in. We're building the Angels" he said with a blank voice.  
Sarah's hands tightened but nodded. Unlike the kind word used for the project it was not kind. Their plans were to build a dispositive that could be implanted on the head. If it failed to pick up life signs it would release itself. It was a literally an implanted bomb. It would still need a lot of work to actually make it work but they had bright minds working on it. The scientists looked for a cure, and the engineers looked for solutions to what was already there.  
"The people didn't like it when it was explained" Sarah said to him solemnly, she hadn't liked it.  
"You know that we are in danger every second. What if someone died outside the Medical Wing? The Guards make their rounds yes, but there is only so much they can do. With it we will be safer"  
Sarah nodded. They all understood that. It didn't mean that they liked it. What if it malfunctioned? What if they were electrocuted? Or had a heart attack?  
"And it won't be ready for some time anyway. I'm sure that there will be an accident sooner than later and people will cozy up to it" Nathan said with a scowl. He wished people would understand that it was needed.  
"Don't be cruel Nathan"  
The young man sighed and apologized. They heard the crackle of the announcements radio and smiled. James was back.  
"Happy news Z's! Hunter team Z-2 is back. And they came back bearing drinks. Coke and Dr Pepper tonight people! Team Z-3 will deploy tomorrow at 8" the man continued to announce and they both smiled when they heard of the new Guards names, Richie included. It meant more safety for Zenith.  
"I'll go see Rachel" the young boy added stretching. His mom hated when James or him left. He took Wendell into his arms and waved to Sarah.  
He waved and smiled to others as he went by, some were going up to the the returning raiders too. Rachel was sitting at one of the first level dinner tables waiting for James. He went to join her and passed Wendell when he waved his arms to his mother.  
"Your father just returned. I'll only have one night of rest before I'm worried sick again. I wish you didn't have to go" she had given up on trying to stay home instead of going out to raids.  
"You know I do mother. For you and for Wendell. We need everything we can get. I know what to get" he grabbed her hands and squeezed them "promise me that if I don't come back you won't stop working on the Angels. I know you don't even like the idea, trust me I know. But the cure is very much a dream right now" she looked a bit furious but nodded nonetheless. They had heard what happened at other labs or camps. One death was all it took sometimes, and the blocks came crashing down.  
They were soon joined by everyone that was to have dinner on that level. Mostly the welcoming party for the Rangers. James came in smiling and the others behind him. No deaths then, it was a relief to see everyone. The Roger came on with 2 new people that looked like they had been through the blender. Everyone stared a bit and roger came to the front.  
"I'd like to say that we are all glad the team came back whole, with some new additions. Everyone welcome Pedro and Diana. They are from Atlanta. Now to some announcements. The Angels are starting to be built. I know y'all don't like them. Too bad. I would prefer not to turn Feral after I die. We put everyone on danger by not even considering it. That said. They are far far from being ready, people. So calm down. Also, John has asked me to remind you that showers are restricted to 7 minutes. We have a schedule. Follow it" he finished with a smile and then asked everyone to go get dinner.

James, Randy, Porter: 42 (  
Retired Marines)  
James: US marshal.  
Randy: FBI.  
Porter: owns hunting store in Blackwell)  
Nathan: 15 (student)  
Rachel: 29 (house wife, engineer)  
Wendell: 2 months  
Clary: 40 (FBI hacker)  
Sarah: 23 (airforce)

**Notes: **

**I wrote freaking 9 pages. And all on my iphone notes. Sorry for all the mistakes. I'll chop it up into chapters later. But I wanted to know what you guys think. Yay? Nay? Should it stay as a One? **

**I need a beta too. PM please if you have time. **

**Please leave a review! :] **


End file.
